Sanity
by AdFinemAdInfinitum
Summary: What's wrong with everybody? First my cousins and friends trying to ruin my life and now this girl. Alina. My personal nightmare. I guess i am the only sane person left.Or maybe not so. ASP/OC-Sequel to 'Something Wrong' which is JP/OC-R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm Sarah.

This is my new story, which will be Albus Potter POV

**However even though it is an Albus POV it is the third part of a series I've started some time ago**

**So first there is 'The Mess' which is Scorpius Malfoy/ Rose Weasley**

**Then 'Something Wrong' which is James S. Potter / OC**

**And finally presenting this one!**

I hope I meet the expectations of all those who tried the previous stories

**For those who haven't read the previous stories, it can be read separately but try the two other stories out!**

And never forget to review!

I obviously own nothing

Enjoy!

**Sanity**

**Chapter 1: ****The 'yes, sure' guys**

First of all let me just tell you one little detail. This was not my idea!

So if you expect me to be all excited and enthusiastic about this deal…well forget it.

This _thing_ that has happened is all Fred and James' fault. And just because those two happen to be –by accident I assure you- related to me I am the one who has to put up with their insanity.

Actually I am the one who has to put up with everyone's insanity. Because let's just face it, I, Albus Potter, am the only one who's got a grip over this thing that people call life.

And don't you say I am conceited. Cause I am not. I'm simply being realistic. Something everybody else seems a little too unwilling to do.

So what if my mother says I'm exactly like Uncle-Percy when he was young and stupid? As far as I'm concerned Uncle-Percy is pretty great so I wish everyone would leave him –and me- alone.

So now you're probably expecting me to go ahead and explain what my 'oh so tragic!' problem is, like my brother or my friends would do. Well, no people. You sure got that one wrong.

I have no problems in my life. No regrets either. I just finished university and I am currently working in the Ministry as a Lawyer. I have some rather unfortunate friends, such as Scorpius Malfoy, Matt Jordan and my own personal nightmares Fred Weasley and James Potter.

As for the family status, I am currently single and really wish to remain so. I mean to me there are only three reasons for a man to marry. A) He has gotten the girl pregnant and the little kid needs a surname B) He wants to make sure he has someone to feed him his pills when he's too old to remember which way his mouth is and C) He is totally and utterly nuts.

And I? Well I don't belong in any of those categories. Luckily. So I pass my days peacefully except for those times my family is around.

Like that time a week ago:

"If you keep up this life you'll die alone and the neighbor's dog will find your body some weeks later." My brother said as he sat heavily on my couch together with Fred and Scorp, in my living room, in my apartment. In which they had arrived uninvited. At eleven o'clock p.m.!

And I was wondering why on earth had I never tried to murder the guy in the past seeing as I had lots of chances , when something totally crazy happened.

"He does have a point mate." ...Scorpius begun agreeing with my brainless brother. Scorpius as in my best mate Scorpius. The guy I shared a dorm with for seven years. The one I considered rather smart.

Apparently I was wrong.

"You _are _kidding, right?" I questioned surprised but really, it didn't look like he was. Kidding I mean.

"Nope. You've been living alone, like a hermit for like forever." That only proves I'm smarter than the rest of them. I get to have one apartment all for myself. I get to do anything I want (which is mostly work and reading and sleeping) with anyone I want (which is me!).

"And you've been glued with Rosie for like forever , but do you see me judging?" I countered forcefully. Ok, truth be told they do make a nice couple and I wouldn't want to say something mean for them but that's what he gets for agreeing with my brother.

"But I love her." My friend Scorpius replied.

"And I love being on my own!" I shouted back at the three of them annoyed.

"But it is not normal." And just like that Fred got to the game as well.

"No, what's not normal is meddling in someone's life when he hasn't asked you to." I know I was being pretty mean to the lot of them, but I just hate everyone judging my way of life.

"We know." It surely doesn't seem so. "But there's no other way." 'Yes! Yes, there is. You can pick up your annoying selves and leave my apartment' I thought back then.

"Fred had an idea." This is bound to be bad, told myself . And was proven right as usual.

"We think you ought to take a vacation." Ahhh…. Those ideas they have.

"You've been working your arse off for the past twenty-four five years. It's time to take a break." Well, not the whole twenty-five of them…I mean when I was a baby…

"Hasn't anyone considered that the reason I work so much is because I like working?" What the hell? Noone?

"Erm…" James said as he turned towards my friends who were shaking their heads. "No." Frantically shaking heads…"Surely not."

"So what is this stupid idea you had huh?" 'Let's just hear it, refuse and go on with our lives' I thought. Too bad life had a different idea.

"Remember how Fred went to Romania to work with Uncle-Charlie?" 'Excuse me? Romania? Uncle-Charlie? DRAGONS?' I felt like shouting.

"Isn't breeding dragons considered a _job_? I thought you said vacation." I cannot believe their insanity.

"Well, it's more like volunteer work." Well, I don't do volunteer work.

"So if I go there –hypothetically speaking, I assure you- I will be working with bloody dragons in Romania and still not get any money? I mean you should know better than suggest such a thing to me." All three of them looked rather sad at my reaction. Well, as I said they should have known better.

"You need to do something different Al. You must do something good for the world." Like save dragon?

"I am a lawyer, James! I think you must be the only person in this world who thinks saving dragons is more important than saving people." My nuts brother snorted. Yes, you heard correctly, snorted.

"Ok, fine I see how some men compare married life to a nightmare but generally giving people divorces is not considered saving them." That's not all I do!

"Why don't you just mind your own business James? Don't you have a wife to go to? And all of you… haven't you got anything better to do?" They all looked at each other troubled. Yeah, I know…I'm not one of those 'yes, sure' guys that agree with everything one suggests.

"Actually yes, I do have wife to whom I really want to go at the moment but just because you decided to forget you've got a family that doesn't mean we did too." Damn bloody James. He can be a real pain when he wants to. I wonder how can Juls put up with him.

"Fine then dear relatives, no I don't plan on going to a trip so bloody Romania to feed baby dragons. Thanks though." I mimiced a sweet voice and announced.

"Oh, well truth be told we didn't really came here to _ask_." And that is exactly the moment I begun worrying about my brother's idea. With good reason may I add.

"What?" I snapped.

"Actually we have already enrolled you for the volunteer program and sent a letter to uncle-Charlie." And so I started panicking.

"Well, sent him another letter and write me off the program, cause I'm not going." I tried to clear up. In vain.

"Impossible. Plus you can't really decline the offer cause Scorp here had the idea to communicate with your boss at the Ministry. So we told him about the idea and he said that if you seriously used your Sabbatical to do volunteer work you would surely get the a seat in Wizengamot." See, first thing I hate about Scorp is that he's got a brain. So he can easily trap me with his tricks. Just like he did.

So that is exactly why I am at the moment setting foot to an unknown country under the name Romania.

"You must be the 'unsociable, workaholic, snappy guy' Fred said he was sending us right?" As I turn to see the owner of the voice I come across a strange sight.

In front of me there is a relatively short blond-haired , blue-eyed _creature_, which – with some imagination- looks like a girl during Halloween.

She (I just hope it is a 'she') is wearing a brown oversized shirt and over it a red leather vest . I can see she's relatively thin cause under her green short skirt she's got thin legs covered in what looks like –wait for it- violet pull-ons with yellow spots.

I mean Merlin!

I am no fashion designer but that looks hideous. And seriously are there no combs in this dragon protection program? Her hair looks like she has just been electrocuted.

I sigh.

"Unfortunately yes."

I have said it time and time again and I will say it once more.

This was so not m idea.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, totally late for this…

I am so so so sorry

I promise it the first and last time I postpone an update for so long

Thanks for the reviews they were adorable

It's really because of them that I practically dragged myself to the computer

So,

Well, I own none of it

And,

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 ****: The Wrong Turn**

My legs hurt. My arms hurt. My back hurts. My head hurts.

Damn it! My bloody brains are aching!

And you know why?

Oh, it's just cause, according to that weirdo who picked me up yesterday, Alina , 'the little dragons just adore the mountains'.

Consequently, we have to travel two days by broom to reach the camp where Uncle-Charlie works. Which is up in the table-lands.

Perfect. Just…marvelous.

So now not only do I have to put up with her incessant blabbering about 'those awesome animals' and 'the so liberating volunteer work' but I also have to live in a bloody tent. And…

Wait for it…

A normal muggle tent.

Cause Alina says she just wanted to camp once the muggle way.

And I repeat both my body and my mind hurt!

"So Albert…" Here we go again.

"Albus." Merlin woman the name's Albus. How hard can it be?

"Oh, right, sorry. Albus, then, I'm sure you'll love it here. All those strange creatures that hide in the mountains . And the dragons. Oh, the dragons are incredible. We'll have so much fun!" Strange creatures? Dragons? Why don't you just go ahead and Avada me now?

"I'm sure my and your ideas of fun are slightly different." I mutter bored. I'm on a broom for three hours. I really do not need a conversation with this 'thing' to annoy me. I manage to do so without her.

"I know what you mean! I and Aunt-Luna always argue about the things we like. I for example always thought Snorkacks are so much more interesting than the Blibbering Humdingers that she adores." Oh, yeah, that's exactly what I had in mind. And Aunt-Luna?

That would explain it.

"You're related to Luna Scamander?" I ask trying to find a common ground.

"Yeah, Auntie-Luna is my aunt. Haven't I told you that?" No, no, I hadn't been fortunate enough…

I shake my head.

"Well she is. Her dad and my grand-dad were brothers. I'm Alina Lovegood." That is so interesting…not!

"And you are Albert…what?" Grrrr…I'm not really sure what Albert I am at the moment… but soon I will be Albert behind the bars.

"I'm _Albus_ Potter." I expect the usual gasp and sudden enthusiasm but she fails me.

"I'll try to remember that. A-l-b-u-s Potter." She'll try to remember it? Holy shit. Is that girl some sort of caveman?

Hasn't she heard of Voldemort?

I will not grant this comment with an answer. I will not!

"So why do you decided to come here?" Oh, don't you even remind me.

"I was made to from my beloved friends." She smiles and I think I might have found the only nice thing about her.

Her smile.

Strangely enough it doesn't make her look crazier than she in fact is. On the contrary it gives her a –totally fake- kind feature. A sudden flash of logic and sanity.

"Fred has some _awesome _ideas from time to time. Like this one time he suggested we'd go yeti-hunting. However I still don't get why nobody really searched…" And then 'bam' she opens her mouth and all the sanity is gone.

Slowly I find out that silence is the best way to keep on flying. She proceeds to ask questions about everything. And I mean _everything_. From what I do for a living to where I bought my jacket.

However when I stop answering her , she begins getting the message, that no, I am not extremely excited to be here. And nor am I interested to know about this place.

To my limitless relief after four more hours of flying she announces that we've arrived.

I look around inspecting the place.

It is a lot worse than I expected.

You see there's this big valley between mountains, full of flowers and smaller plants whereas the only trees are the ones surrounding the place. And suddenly it comes to me. I look up around the valley to the huge mountains.

So there between the rocks there are big holes. Holes that strangely resemble…caves?

Dragon nests?

He sighed. Caves, dragons, flowers. A downright hell to him. Him who adored the sounds of the city. The blabbering of the streets. The small apartments.

"Let me take you to your tent." Tent? He felt positively medieval.

"Unfortunately it is not as muggle-like as the one we used in our journey. It is the common wizard's tent." Such a pity! And I so wanted to sleep on the ground for some more days. Merlin! If I had a galleon for every stupid comment she makes I would be by now able to buy the whole Diagon Alley.

"So what do you think?" What do I think of what? Oh, you mean this pitiful place that must have once been a tent.

"Luxurious." I snort.

"Isn't it?" And she's serious. In case you wondered…

"Merlin's beard! Is that little Albus that I see?" I swiftly turn my head to meet the new-comer.

"Hello, Uncle-Charlie." I don't understand why he's acting like he hasn't seen me in years when it's been only five months since Christmas. Which we spent together.

I observe that the man hasn't changed since last time. He's still significantly tall and about twelve years older than my dad. He's got a small red beard and short Weasley red hair. As I always said he looks terribly like a combination of grandma Weasley and Uncle-George.

"Welcome home Ms Lovegood." He greets her playfully like I suppose she would adore.

And she does. She giggles (Agh! Women…) and bows. I held back a new snort as I watch their act.

"Welcome home me!" She exclaims and storms out of the tent.

My uncle laughs a bit before turning back to me.

"So what do you think of the place Al?" Is this a tricky question or is it just me?

"Do you really wish to hear it?" I smirk the smirk that so resembles my friend Scorpius' one.

"I see. No. I'd rather not." He doesn't seem to enjoy the irony of my manner.

"Ok, then." As you please.

"You see I never believed Fred when he said you wanted to visit." Oh, well…

"And with good reason, may I add." Ha! Like I would ever volunteer to come here.

"Yes. However , since you did come I should just announce the rules to you." Rules? Oh, let me guess…No talking with others especially annoying weirdoes like the Lovegood girl?

No. Probably not. Long shot there.

"No feeding the dragons without permission. No messing around in their nests without permission. No touching them when they aren't fed." All in all, stay away from the dragons?

"Oh and no coming out of the camp after ten unaccompanied." Oh, come on. How old are we ? Ten?

"Why so?" I ask interrupting him.

"Smugglers." He simply says. Oh, great. So here I am in the middle of nowhere with my weird uncle and his weird friends and of course the dragons and the smugglers.

"You've got to be kidding me." I going back. Period.

"No. I'm not. But why such a reaction?" Ok, that's it.

"Because it sucks here. And I will positively kill Fred and James for doing this to me. I never wanted to go breeding dragons. All I wanted was to become a great lawyer and work at the Ministry. Is that so hard for all of you to understand this? Merlin my family is so crazy." I stop panting. Ok, that I totally needed.

You know when you've been all calm in a huge crisis and suddenly all the pressure welling up just unfolds?

Well, yeah…

"You are so much like Percy." My uncle announces. Too calm for his own good. Yeah, so what if I am like Uncle-Percy?

"Why the hell does everyone keep saying that?" I don't get it. Uncle-Percy is such a great guy. He has an awesome family and as far as I know he was really brave in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"You don't know?" No I bloody well don't. I shake my head.

"Well you see Percy wasn't always so erm…friendly to us." Can you seriously blame him ?

"And he used to be so bossy and know-it-all when at school. He hated to be disturbed and spent all his days inside the house." Good move Uncle-Percy!

"When Voldemort came and your dad was trying to persuade everyone of the fact he doubted him. He was working with Fudge at the time so he just did as he was told." Oh!

"Later when things got worst he choose to separate himself from the Weasleys. He choose his job in the Ministry over us." That was rather stupid of him. But then again what am I doing ?

"It's not a coincidence you see that all the adult Weasleys were in the Order of the Phoenix except for Percy. George always said it was because he was a coward. Whereas Bill claimed he just got drunk by fame. The Ministers right hand he was." Quite an important position…

"I for my part believe it was a combination of both. I still remember when mother sent me a tearful letter about how he had visited in Christmas day and said it was all because of a Ministry business." That sounds sorta cruel.

"Of course none of that stopped him from coming to the rescue during the Final Battle. Ginny always remembers how he appeared suddenly deep in remorse and begged for forgiveness. After that he was never the same. He showed great strength at battle but most importantly, great logic and sense after it. When order had to be restored." I see now. So when mom said I was like Uncle-Percy when he was young she meant…

This unacceptable attitude that he showed.

She meant that if there was indeed a war to come I would jerk out of it. I would abandon my family and run to save my skull.

She really believes I am that unworthy.

I drag my feet out of the room and to a fire that breathes outside. There sits Alina but I pay her no attention.

I always considered myself a sane logical person. I never really regretted anything. I thought…

I thought I was one of those people that others looked up to.

Serious. Hard-working. Significantly clever. Patient. Not annoyingly loud.

I have managed everything on my own never using my father's name. I have achieved great marks at school , made friends. I have found a decent job, a home.

Never had I imagined I was such a disgrace to my family.

Never had I thought I would care so much for their opinion.

Never had it crossed my mind I would come to agree with them.

Because after all they are correct.

I am not a son worthy of my parents. Despite my achievements I am nothing like them.

I would have ignored them if they happened to be in trouble. I would have preferred to secure my job instead or supporting them. I couldn't have spent five moths in a tent like my dad did or defying my Professors like my mother.

And I can't help but feel so sad about this. I, who used to make fun of everyone for not being smart or logical enough , turn out to be the worst of them all.

And I mean that literally.

I won't even bother to compare with my ancestors. That would be plain stupid cause I am not even close as good as them.

But I cannot even compare to my cousins and siblings and friends.

Take Rose for instance.

She is such a clever , nice person and has managed her life perfectly. She's got a job at Human Rights in the Ministry and a boyfriend who adores her. She always tries to help others and is smart enough to succeed it.

Scorpius on the other hand is saving lives in a more literal manner. He's a Healer and does wonders. He is by now totally independent and since school he has never asked his significantly rich father for a galleon.

Fred is a crazy one but still manages to help everyone around. He is enjoying life to its fullest and is always there when you need him.

Matt is trying to distinguish himself in Defense Against the Dark Arts and he wishes to teach. I cannot but admire his calm and witted character.

And even my own brother James who seemed to be beating a dead horse is doing something significant with his life. He is an entertainer for sure. The best Seeker in England according to many and he has the managed to marry one awesome girl , Julia.

And what have I got?

A job where I have to beg my employer to get a raise an apartment in which I live on my own and absolutely noone to talk to. A situation I have chosen.

I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere but I cannot see where.

Or maybe I was simply born that way.

Less worthy.

"You know from the first moment I saw you I noticed. You think too much." What? Who is it? Oh! The Lovegood girl.

"What makes you say that?" She looks at me seriously. Though that specific girl cannot look serious in my eyes whatever she does.

"You just have this terrified look plastered upon your face, which screams 'I'm troubled'." Now do I?

"I don't think so." I lie.

"Well you can't be sure now can you? I mean you don't appear to have a mirror with you to check your expression." Just give me break!

"No, but I don't feel terrified." I explain. Not that she will understand but whatever.

"But you are troubled." Oh, come on!

"None of your business." Go that? Is there no privacy here?

"Ok, fine don't speak to me. I mean poor me, I was just trying to help. But noooo…. You Alfred just refuse to take my help." Hell. I hate her.

"It's Albus. And yes indeed I don't want your help." Lawyers don't Avada people. Remember that Al.

"Very well then. So I'll stop being nice to you." That's fine with me.

"And I won't even tell you my secret." Let me guess. She's been in an asylum?

"Ok." I don't even care.

"No. Don't you insist. I won't tell you a thing about my boyfriend." I didn't insist!

"I don't-…" She giggles a bit and proceeds.

"Cause you know we have a secret relationship." Agh…I quit.

"Who is he?" I ask trying to distract myself from my misery.

"I can't tell you his name. He says he does not want to." I see.

"Then where is he? Does he live here?" She seems somewhat saddened.

"No. No he doesn't. And you can't see him. Only I can see him." Oh just my luck. An imaginary friend.

"When you say only you, you mean you and nobody else." She still looks away from me.

"That's what I said silly." Yet her voice depicts none of the happiness her words suggest.

"Is he hiding?" I don't even know why I keep on asking those questions.

"Yes. And I have told him I don't like it but he ignores me. I am so mad at him." Oh, crap. I'm gonna go crazy with that girl.

"Ok. Goodnight." I mutter alarmed at my stupidity.

Thankfully Uncle-Charlie has left my tent so I go there and fall heavy on my bad.

I have never slept my clothes before.

This was the first time.

A/N: So…what do you think of it?

I do hope you liked it

ALina is crazy but she does have her moments of wisdom now doesn't she?

Review.

I beg you.

Kisses

Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Sorry it took so long.

I going back to school soon so I have to study

Hope you like it

Thanks a lot for reviewing

I couldn't keep writing if it wasn't for your good words

So…

Enjoy !

**Chapter 3 : Not one for Adventures**

If I have learnt one thing while staying in this god-forsaken place for a whole week that must be that friendliness and love of the nature are two things that you are either born _with_ or born _without_.

You cannot acquire them in the process no matter how much you try.

However to my great disappointment I am the only person here who thinks so.

Uncle-Charlie and Alina seem to be determined to prove to me and the world that even the most unwilling worker (me) can deal with dragons if correctly trained.

No matter how much I whine and protest and even beg they won't change their mind.

Those cold-hearted tyrants.

"Hey, Aldrich, pace up! The animals are hungry." Arghhh… That girl!

I mean it is five in the morning, how can she expect me to walk fast and carry all this meat without even having a cup of coffee? And what's her deal with my name?

"I've told you a million times ! It's Al-…" Hey! Who the hell is pushing me?

"Al move your feet and stop blabbering." Uncle-Charlie of course…Should have seen that one coming.

I growl something like 'Fine' and walk forward like ordered. Because this was not a request in case you didn't notice…No! It was an order.

And those two seem to be making a habit out of it too. Ordering me around I mean. 'Alfred do this. Alastor do that…' and 'Albus listen to Alina, she knows best.' Listen my arse. As James would put it.

I move hesitantly towards the nests in the caves. And there a new piece of information awaits me.

Did you know that dragons get really mad when hungry? Yeah…me neither…Crap.

"Hey, Lovegood! I can't feed those beasts. I carried the food here now you do the rest." I announce to the panting nutcase behind me.

"Don't call my sweethearts beasts, please, Alden." She hisses offended and takes a piece of meat which ends up in a Romanian Longhorn's mouth. In what way exactly is this creature sweet?

"Whatever. I'm off." I turn my back hoping this will be the end of this conversation.

"Ok. Since you don't wish to feed Duke then please go clean up the empty nests over there." Clean up? The empty nests? Excuse me? Do I look like a house-elf, or a housewife to you?

"Leave me alone, woman." I shout back.

"Ok, Alvin. However if a little Slashkilter catches you in your way back , be sure that I will not come to rescue you." Well, I have this 'feeling' that no Slashkilter will attack me. Call it a hunch. If you get my point. I smirk deviously.

Yet my boss' words from before come back to haunt me. 'Had I knew you were doing volunteer work in your free time I would surely give you that position in Wizengamot'. Crap…

And I mean seriously, crap. Lots of them. I the empty nests. But it's better than working with _her_.

After a whole morning in the nests I make my way back to my tent.

And just as I am about to enter my tent I happen to meet my dear uncle.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" Shouldn't you be minding your own business?

"Well, hello to you too uncle." I greet.

"Get serious Al. Alina can't possibly do all the work on her own." Are you joking? _I_ should get serious?

"She seems to enjoy it quite a lot. Plus I helped in the nests all morning." Now Uncle-Charlie crosses his arms in dismay.

"That's not the point. Point is you are supposed to be working _with_ her." He counters.

"What do you mean by that?" Why does he say 'work _with_ her' in specific?

"I mean you're a group, a team, partners." Yeah, I know the meaning of 'group', thank you very much.

"I work alone." I snap in a way that even the protagonist of a great detective story would envy.

"Enough with that attitude of yours Albus Potter. You're helping Alina and that's the end of it." Hey! Just hold your horses for a moment.

"I'm not a kid anymore uncle. I don't take orders." My uncle stares at me , a ironic smile playing on his mouth.

"Oh, I see. Just because you got a job and a house of your own you think that you've matured huh? Well, let me just tell you that it takes more than a good grade and a good position for own to be really successful in life." Now why is he being mean?

"And by the looks of it I believe you are not at all mature. I had to pair you up with Alina, because you can't possibly survive out here on your own." That, person…he really dislikes me. I am extremely mature, in case you were wondering…

"Yeah, great thinking there. Make me work with that Lovegood creature of all people. I mean, I actually wonder why you have her working here. She belongs in an asylum." I yell at him.

"You know nothing of Alina. She's just special that's all. And unlike you she is capable of facing a situation. Instead of running away and hiding under a book." My own blood is telling me off. I cannot believe this.

I think it is time to accept it. My whole family despises me.

"Special? Oh, don't make me laugh. She's the epitome of insanity. Even listening to her makes me sick." Why…Why is the old man staring behind my back?

Wait. Let me guess. She's back there isn't she?

I turn on the spot. Aha…I see.

I should have bet something on this.

And hey…why is she…tearful? Seriously?

Now she's sweeping her eyes. Good. I hate to see people cry.

But then again isn't it worse to actually make someone cry?

Great… just great!

"Oh! Sorry Uncle-Charlie. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go now." Yeah. Just get lost, you weird 'thing'. Thanks to your crazy attitude I'm being stupid too.

Cause let me clear something up now.

Had she not been insufferable for the past seven days I wouldn't have gone mental and tell her off like that.

"No, no it's all right Alina. Actually I wanted to talk to both you and my rude nephew." Hey! Why is he glaring at me?

"Ok, then." She replies hesitantly. Something tells me I won't like this.

"Alina like I told you last week we have spotted a nest up in the North Summit. Apparently the mother was killed by some poachers and the eggs are left alone." The dimwit's eyes flash with anger and she nods.

"I'll leave tomorrow to go fetch them." Oh, good riddance!

"And you Al will accompany her." Come again?

"What?!" I cannot help but yell.

"No need uncle-Charlie, he can't really climb anyway." Right! I can't really climb anyway. Good point!

"Nonsense. You'll teach him. Plus Alina you can't carry six four eggs on you own." Now it is Alina's turn to glare at my uncle.

"I can take Nero with me." Nero? Oh that old man who can't even drag his own feet? Good choice there .

Of course who am I to judge? If that weirdo wants to go climbing in the most dangerous summit of the area with grandpa and leave me here to enjoy some peace then I surely won't protest.

"Nero is busy with Alice who is injured. You're taking Al." No she's not!

"No, I'm not!" Wow! Is she into mind-reading I wonder…

"Yes you will. Please Alina!" We don't need her. It's not like I care if she wants me with her.

"But…" Fine we got it. You hate me. Big deal.

"Alina…I beg you." Don't beg her uncle.

"Ok, fine. But if he drops one egg he's dead." What am I retarded?

"I won't drop them you bitch. I will make an omelet out of them and eat till I'm full." Take that!

"And I will push you off a cliff somewhere and make it look like an accident." She points her finger at me and I swear had I not been a logical person I would surely have hexed her by now.

"But maybe that won't be necessary. We can always hope you will trip on your own huge ego and fall." That bitch has quite the tongue when she wants to.

"You're such a nutcase!" I shout at her.

"And you sound like an old-hag." Oh just go…

"And you belong in a loony-bin." Ha! Damn right she does.

"Know-it-all git." What?

"Disturbed weirdo." Who do you think you are? Calling me a git.

"Sad excuse of a lawyer." That is enough.

"I'm not traveling alone with her. I'm scared." I say incredulously.

"No surprise there." She snaps.

"I'm scared you might have a fit and attack me, nutcase." I mean how crazy can she possible be ?

"Enough! You're going . Period." Uncle-Charlie? What did I ever do to you?

"Fuck." I swear under my breath.

This is bad luck. No other way to explain it.

First I am sent here by my deeply disturbed relatives and I get paired up with this weirdo Alina. Then it is revealed to me that everyone in my family hates me because I am not worthy of them. Which is true by the way. And as a result I am a failure even though for the past twenty six years I thought I was really ok.

And to add to that now I'm going on a rescue mission with the blonde heir of the Lovegood beliefs.

And I repeat.

Can't they see it?

That I am not one for adventures.

"Al!" Who's calling me? Is it that girl again? Can't I get some peace and quiet in my own room? Or rather… tent.

"Get lost." I growl.

"Albus Severus Potter. How dare you tell your brother to 'get lost'?" What? Who is it?

"James?" I turn towards the fire from where the voice is coming. And there between the flames I see the face of my brother and his dear wife.

Now usually James in not a person I enjoy conversing with. Because when he comes to talk to me he always has some crazy idea in mind and 'm bound to get in trouble. That's what always happened. Since we were kids.

However four years ago, when he met Juls he changed a lot. It's not like he lost his funny and annoying characteristics but he suddenly got to know things like guilt and consequences and responsibilities and well…love.

So I must say that since then I cannot but admire my brother. Though I hate to admit it.

I mean he has married the girl and even I, who hate all kinds of commitments, can see that it really works out between them. They seem like a stupid love-sick couple but if you watch closely you can see that they really understand and love each other.

"Yes, it's James you idiot." Did I just praise this person? Alright I take it back. All of it.

"I thought it was someone else. Oh! Hi Juls." My sister-in-law smiles at me kindly. Is it me or do they both look a bit too enthusiastic today?

"Hi Al. So how's it going over there? Poor soul you didn't escape from this mischievous person's scheme after all…" Well said, well said.

"Sadly no. And things here are worst than I thought." Now both of them look worried.

"Something happened?" Ok, ok I didn't mean to sound so dramatic…

"No! No. It's just that Uncle-Charlie's giving me a hard time and then there is…" I stammer.

"Yes…" James encourages.

"There is this nutcase, Alina Lovegood. She's driving me crazy." Hey! Why are you chuckling both of you…People! Man in danger here!

"Take it easy uncle-Al. What's wrong with the girl?" He should have asked what's right with her. It would surely take much less time to explain.

"Everything! She's problematic. Even worst than you James. She keeps calling me Albert and Alfred even though I have explained to her a million times that my name is Albus. And she keeps talking about all sorts of things, like her imaginary boyfriend and creatures that don't even exist." I pause to take a breath.

"Wow, wow, wow, take it easy Al. I'm sure it's not that bad." Not that bad?

"I'm telling you Juls she even called me an old-hag." Damn it James stop laughing.

"Well, I don't mean to sound mean but you do sound like one from time to time." You too Juls?

"Just because I am serious and well… sane that makes me an old-hag?" Why am I even thinking of what she said? I don't get it. I shouldn't have cared at all…

"No, but you are sort of strict and too collected for your own good." I don't take advice from prats like you James.

"How can someone be too logical for his own good?" I don't get it.

"That's something you'll have to see for your own." Thanks Juls…

"But I don't wanna see. I just want to go back to bloody London and never come back here. I want to never see that bitch again. I hate her!" Still laughing? Oh, come on!

"Now, now Al you have to watch your vocabulary. What kind of example will you be giving to your nephew, huh?" Huh?!

"What?" Now James is hugging Juls and I finally start understanding the reason why they were both so radiant from the beginning.

"You have to be kidding me!" It can't be! Wow! That's awesome!

"Nope. We went to Saint-Mungus today and Scorpius told us. It's a boy too." My brother is going to have a kid? I can't believe it.

"Hell, guys that's great! I'm going to be an uncle!" Hahaha. Finally some good news.

"Oh, wait, does that mean James here is going to be a dad? Merlin help that kid." Juls bursts into laughter and James narrows his eyes.

"You really are a scum." James says half-angry and half-satisfied because I guess nothing I can say would make his really sad or mad right now.

"Watch your vocabulary James." I retreat.

"Good one Al." Juls comments and I smile her way. Not just because she supported me but also because she looks extremely happy.

"So, ok guys tell me all about it." I sit down on my chair and lean closer to the fire.

Merlin, no matter how grim tomorrow seems tonight I am really glad. And not even that nutcase can ruin my good mood.

A/N: Ok, phew it's over.

I dunno if you find it good but I'd love to hear

Please grace me with your reviews

Sorry for the delay

I love you all

Kisses Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, please don't shoot I know it's taken me ages to update but just couldn't sit down and write

Begging for forgiveness I promise it's the last time it takes me so long to update!!!

So…please review?

I do not own it

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4****: Weeds and Weirdoes**

My…agh…life…sucks.

I mean I used to be first in my class in Defence Against the Dark Arts and I never feared taking up a lost case in the court. I was never a sissy in pranks or jokes. Not to mention that I have survived twenty-something years of –argh- interaction with Fred and James.

But this -pfff- this climbing is way off my lead. I can't even think, let alone talk, and walk at the same time. The wind is too cold, the ground too slick and my body too untrained for this task.

And wanna hear the most infuriating –damn, I almost slipped! - What was I saying? Oh, yeah, the most infuriating of them all is that is that this dimwit Alina is actually good at this.

Well, only to be expected form someone with such a small body. She jumps and runs and almost glides –I swear!- around rocks and trees. Though we haven't seen a decent tree for sometime now.

Yeah, we're _that _high. I mean even weeds are smarter than rooting here, so what are dragons doing in such a place? You'd think that Hungarian Horntales were at least cleverer than plain weeds but no! Turns out they're pretty dumber. And so is the blonde cat in front of me.

"Are we there yet?" I know I sound like a ten-year-old but whatever.

"No, Alex, cut the nagging." Alex? Yeah, sure…

"Actually the name's Al…" I start saying and am interrupted by a hand close to my mouth.

"I said cut it out." Well why don't you just go jump off the summit for me?

"Why? It's not like I'm disturbing anyone. There's not a soul in miles." No weeds either. I add inwards.

"There's me, my dearest Albert." And I should care because..?

"Well you're in permanent pissed-off mode." Like she's got a stick up her…Hey! Why is she laughing?

"What's so funny nutcase?" Look at her! Still chuckling.

"Look who's talking! You look like you have a stick up your arse twenty four seven." Reading people's minds now are we?

"With good reason." I mean I was deprived my free will and sent here to celebrate it. Could I not be pissed?

"Oh! Right ! I almost forgot. Little mole here was made to come out of its hole and now it's scared the sky will fall on its head." Hahaha. Hilarity, your name is Alina.

"Yeah, cause everyone who likes civilization and doesn't believe in Snorkacks is a mole." I snort, she snorts.

"So that's what it's all about. It's cause I believe in stuff you don't." No. it's because you believe in stuff that _no one_ else does.

"You make it sound like we're having a disagreement when actually you're just imagining things." I can no longer hold it back.

"Hey! Just because in Albus-world everything is as narrow as your mind that doesn't mean…" Bloody hell! I stare at her dumbfounded and even she comes to a halt. Yep, I look that terrified.

"Albus? Like _me_ Albus?" Are my ears deceiving me? Did she really say my name? And did I actually find it…well…sorta…kinda…cute?

"It's your name isn't it?" It is , but till lately I seemed to be the only one who remembered.

"So you knew it all this time and you just joked around with me?" I will hex that girl to oblivion, I swear.

"No, I'm retarded like that." She replies irony evident in her voice.

"That's what I thought." I state the obvious.

"Agh! You actually think you are the only sane person on earth don't you?" But I am!

"Oi Lovegood! You could act a little decent and try to hide your jealousy." I wonder you know , when exactly did I begin joking…?

"It's not jealousy , it's pity cause you're delusional." Merlin's pants!

"Well, that's rich coming from you." The Queen of the Delusionals.

"I don't deny that I have strange beliefs. Or that I think weird creatures exist. Nor am I ashamed about myself." That makes one of us… Agh… I didn't mean to say that…

"Which is more than I can say for you." She adds . Well you surely hit the nail on the head this time, sweetheart.

"None of your fucking business." I hiss menacingly.

"Luckily." She replies likewise and suddenly I feel numb.

How on earth did that nutcase realised I'm not feeling too well with myself lately? Did Uncle-Charlie tell her? Nah… Besides I don't think he knows that much.

But then how did she figure it out? Am I so transparent that even a dimwit like her has seen right through me? Do the weeds know as well?

I do not bother replying to her. I just start walking –even pacing- towards the summit. This is one of those times that you're just too pissed off to let the world see you.

Even if that world consists of mere weeds and weirdoes.

"You sure are easier to walk with when mad." Well, dear, you sure are easier to walk with …not!

"Come on! You'll have to stop running eventually." Not if I can help it.

"For Merlin's sake stay away from me!" Oh! Ok, I guess that came out a bit too forceful… The Lovegood girl stares at me shocked for the second time this morning and her face flashes a deep crimson. What? No reply?

That's it? I just shouted at her face and she just stares. No comeback? No 'you're a bloody mole'? Did I actually manage to shut her up?

…

Awesome!

I keep walking , my anger slowly leaving me as Alina walks speechless some yards behind me.

Aaaah… Silence. Deep, mouth-watering, heart-wrenching, precious silence.

Long time no see.

A couple of hours pass likewise, with me enjoying a piece of my former life (that's silence) in the most unlikely of places.

Everything is so nice. The three things I've grown to hate , the sun, the dragons and Alina are nowhere to be seen . Life has dangerously improved. I think that if I was still in puberty and was plus one X and minus one Y chromosome I would be crying right now.

I am all alone , no soul in miles…oh, how I cherish freedom and loneliness.

Wait a second!

There's no sun, no dragons and …?

Not a soul in miles?

_All alone?_

"Alina?" Crap!

"Lovegood where are ya?" Damn I knew this girl was trouble. I look around quickly. No. Nothing.

Merlin, why am I panicking? She's probably moved forward or just stopped for a moment to rest.

Aha! That's right.

No need to worry. I mean the girl's old enough. She might appear small but she's surely twenty plus. And she knows these places. She couldn't have been lost. Course not!

You know what? I'll just sit here and take a nap till she comes. Good idea! I'm pretty tired anyway.

I lay down immediately forcing the worried thoughts out of my mind. Soon enough sleep takes over.

When I open my eyes I come to face a red, setting sun. Merlin! How long did I sleep?

Well, I sure deserved that nap. This bitch had worn me down beyond all compare.

That…

Where is she?

This time worry does not go away as much I as I want it to. It's almost dark where the hell did she go?

And what if…?

Bloody Merlin , no way!

She cannot be in danger. Who on earth would try to hurt her? We were all alone up those dangerous rocks anyway.

Shit! Shit , shit , shit!

_Up those dangerous rocks! _Why didn't I think of that earlier?

We're bloody climbing a mountain, why didn't I consider the possibility she fell off somewhere?

Fuck , Al you are such an idiot. No worse than that, a downright prat. You lost the girl hours ago and instead of searching the place inch by inch you went to sleep?

Arg! I deserve to die!

Where is she? Hell, I have to be quick. She could be injured by now or even dead. Oh, no , no, no…

I will lose my licence if I caused the death of someone. Merlin! I did not just thought of that.

I'm in serious need of therapy. I have to find that girl.

Twenty minutes later I come to a halt in front of a little cliff. Holy crap!

There she is! Sweet Lord she's so pale.

"Alina! Alina! Wake up." I shake her –agh- lifeless body on my arms.

God please let her not be dead. I'll do anything just…don't let her die.

And just then my reasoning starts to kick in. I am a bloody wizard. I know healing charms.

I take out my wand never releasing her and mutter some effective spell Aunt-Mione has taught me over the year.

Thank Merlin she breaths. And opens her eyes slightly. I sigh loudly.

"Albus… Albus!" Damn her voice is so strained I think I might vomit from terror.

"Don't leave…Help!" She's shivering from fever. Of course you arsehole , that's cause you let her injured all this time.

"Al… the cave…" Cave? What cave? Oh! I remember. We were supposed to spent the night in a little cave up the hill. I have to take her there.

"Lumos Maxima." I mutter and take her in my arms. She's not really heavy but her shivers are making it hard to carry her. Plus my arms are shaking from cold and shock. And the ground still slips terribly.

But I have to go on. As I look at her pale cheeks and pained expression that's all I can think of.

I need to go on. Fuck this is all my fault , I have to save her.

I could call for help but it is so utterly hard to climb up this mountain during the day that it'll be impossible to do so in the night.

It's a waste. Why would anyone make me accompany someone in such a mission. I'm just a worthless scum.

Soon I feel my legs crumbling. My strength abandoning me. I won't make it. It's impossible.

Meanwhile Alina is tossing and turning in my arms. She looks like she's seeing a bad nightmare. I think I might possibly collapse. What from the effort and the fear. Yes, in case you were wondering I am chicken scared. I wasn't put into Slytherin for nothing…

"Al…why are you hurting?" Alina's soft trembling voice makes me gulp. She does have the ability to read me.

Have you ever been in one of those situations when you think there's no chance you'll make it out alive? Ever thought you have reached your limits?

Cause I think I have. Right now I'm on the edge of desperation and ready to fall . Every step I take I say to myself 'I can't move any further.' And weirdest thing? My own body seems to ignore my logic, it appears to defy it.

And it keeps moving, one step at a time, but it keeps moving.

So to my own surprise I manage to reach the cave.

As soon as I place Alina on the ground, wrapping my coat around her and breed a fire next to her I sigh and sit down , drenched in sweat and guilt.

What have I done?

I am at fault on so many levels it actually sickens me.

I was the one who ordered her to stay away from me.

I was the one who run away.

I was the one who , upon noticing her missing, decided it was no big deal and fell asleep.

I place my head on my hands trying to release the tension whilst Alina is stirring painfully nearby.

Man, Avada me now ok?

How could I mess up this big?

I surely have lost cases in the past , but causing someone to get physically hurt, that is a whole new chapter opening up for 'Al the killer' .

I don't even know how much time's passed since we reached the cave. All I know is that I've been in a crisis ever since.

Looking at the bright side , Alina is sleeping peacefully and thanks to Aunt-Mione's healing spell her fever is almost gone.

At about three in the morning and somewhere between cursing myself inwards and trying to stop my hand from taking my eyes off with my wand I hear a drained voice.

"For an obnoxious egotistical bastard you sure have an oversized conscience." The blonde half-asleep girl mumbles. Damn she's awake.

"How are you feeling?" Her temperature is steadily falling and she seems to have regained some of her colour. Which has to be good . Right?

"Alright, I guess. What happened?" Damn it. I was hoping I could keep the whole saviour façade for just a little longer before my true nature is revealed.

"Not really sure how but it appears you fell off a cliff early today." And that's all she has to know.

"I've been in here since today morning?" Hmm… I suppose I'm doomed.

"No. Actually I only found you in the evening." Here it goes. Yep. I see it all. The weird look, the disbelieving crooked smile. All of it.

"Was I so hard to find?" Ha! Why doesn't she crucify me already and be done with it?

"Ok, fine. You want the truth? Then I guess truth is what you'll get." I breathe in..

"I realized you weren't with me in the morning but I was stupid or careless –call it whatever pleases you best- enough to suppose you were just taking a break. So I decided to take break myself." She doesn't look too surprised at my outburst.

"And I fell asleep. Yep, that's right your life was at risk and I was sleeping. When I woke up and understood you were still missing I went to search for you. Then I casted you some healing spells and brought you here…Feel free to yell." I add as an afterthought.

But she doesn't. Yell I mean. She just looks at me like she did previously that day. Scrutinizing me with her eyes. Her blue curious ones.

"Thanks." What?! Is she kidding me? Am I supposed to laugh? Am I supposed to run?

"For what exactly? Leaving you alone or ignoring your absence?" I mock.

"Giving me your coat actually. The place is full of Snorkacks." Aha! Well, I never thought I'd ever say this but I am glad she turned back nuts right now.

"I lighted a fire as well to keep them away." I cannot recognize myself right now. But I guess it's ok. I feels sorta good to be perfectly honest.

Insanity that is.

Alina laugh whole-heartedly making me shiver down my spine.

"Good thinking there." She points out still smiling.

Hell Al! Stop staring.

"Ok, but go back to sleep now." I order in my best fatherly tone.

"Goodnight Albus." Albus? Third time today?

"You seem to remember it now." I couldn't help but comment.

"I always remembered your name. Albus Dumbledore was a great wizard. Having his name is a big burden. Almost as big as carrying your parents' legacy. Till today you did not deserve your name." That must be the cleverest thing I've ever heard.

And suddenly the world seems a little brighter as they so often say and the idea of spending some days up here with her sounds almost appealing.

You know what? Just cross the 'almost' off.

A/N: Begging for forgiveness I post this up

Next update will come soon

Reviews would help

Lots of Love

Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, what can I say? Sorry?

Yeah I'm afraid it's not enough.

Please please please forgive me for taking so so so so long to update.

I know that I don't deserve reviews… I just know it

But pleeease…

I'm not such a heartless author usually it's just that this is a very tough school year.

Having said all this,

And the fact that I do not own Harry Potter

I'm leaving the few of you people who actually keep reading this,

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Are we building something?**

My eyes open slowly, as if trying to avoid daylight for as long as possible. I have mentioned my disgust towards the sun now haven't I?

I begin noticing my , rather unexpected, whereabouts as aforementioned star shines inside my tent.

No wait, cross that one off. This is not a tent. Not even close.

It looks more like a…cave?!

What am I doing inside a bloody cave?

I mean I knew, when my brother, cousin and friends made me come here that I was bound to be devoid of all kinds of civilization. But actually moving in a cave, like the primitive people, the Homo Sapiens kind, I did not expect.

Oh, sweet Merlin!

I feel the events of last night landing on my head like bricks on a balloon. Course that makes no sense cause who would throw bricks on a balloon? But I think I'm just missing the point here.

Which is, I was mountain climbing with the Lovegood girl and I yelled at her to leave me alone. And she fell off a cliff but I was too busy acting like a pompous prat to go get her. So I fell asleep like an idiot. And then when I went to find her she was hurt and feverish and I took her here.

I also remember her waking up and being nice to me and then going back to sleep. And me staying awake for a long time.

I pull out my watch. Half-past seven. Which means I slept for…

Three whole hours. Wow!

I yawn a bit but it's just too late for this now. I'm already awake.

"You lost your chance." I mumble to no other than my self. Ok, it's official. I'm turning nuts. Just like Alina.

Soon, I, too, will be looking for Snorkacks in the cave.

'Thanks for giving me your coat. It's full of Snorkacks in here.' Alina's words from last night come back to me full force. The bricks I told you about? Yeah…

And Alina?

Bloody Hell! How could I forget? That was a huge brick, let me tell you.

I snap up as fast as my bruises (all ten thousands of them) allow me and run to the back of the cave to check on her.

She's still sleeping. But not like before. She's not trembling and murmuring stuff now. She's just snoring a little, so little I only noticed when I came closer to touch her forehead with my- well, ehem- mouth.

And don't give me that 'Awww…he's so caring' look. Grandma Molly always said it is better to check for fever with your mouth than with your hand. Something about having cold palms or whatever.

Back to the snoring, I never thought I'd say it, and if you tell someone I'll surely deny it, but it seems, sorta cute.

You know like a baby sleeping peacefully and… well…cute stuff like that. Merlin I'm not good at this.

And no, you're not allowed to ask, 'which?'.

I haven't figured that much out yet. Ok?

Now that I made sure she's doing fine I feel rather useless.

In all those muggle action movies when the hero saves the damsel in distress the story ends. The hero never has to get up every ten minutes for an entire day just to check the lady's temperature.

He doesn't have to burn his law books to light up a fire and keep her warm. (Damn, I feel just like Hitler right now.)

And finally he doesn't have to stand there and watch her, without anything better to do.

Point being, A) This is not a movie B) Alina is not a damsel in distress, she's just distressed, in general, and disturbed for that matter and C) I am not –and I repeat _not_- a hero.

Having cleared that up.

I rest my head on my palm. Bored. What to do?

Then out of nowhere…it hits me!

More bricks.

Merlin, are we _building_ something?

Never mind that.

I have had a brainstorm. I chuckle at my choice of words. Hmmm…

Come to think of it, 'brainstorm' is something only James or Fred would say.

Missing the point again. Hell!

_The eggs!_

Uncle Charlie sent us here to get the dragon eggs.

So we are supposed to be looking for them, well right now actually. But Alina's…not in a state for this.

And I am…

Bruised. And tired. And sleepless. And a bloody lawyer so shouldn't have to be looking for eggs.

But I am also at fault for her almost-dying. And I'm still in a position to walk.

I take a few steps towards the exit of the cave to prove my point.

Of course my left knee is full of dry blood and dirt and my ankle must have twisted somehow last night. But other than that I'm very capable of walking.

I mutter a healing charm but it doesn't heal the wounds perfectly cause I'm just too tired. Aunt-Mione said this was possible. Never mind.

Ok, Alina looks healthier than ever so it'll be ok if I leave her for an hour or so.

I take my backpack and prepare myself to face the sun.

Yep, it's shiny. But at least it's not too hot yet.

I climb some more to the direction I remember the blonde girl had said was the summit.

Shit I ought to start working out. Once I played Quidditch back at school I was in a great shape. Girls used to go all crazy about my built body.

But if it happened that Alina saw my muscles now she'd be totally disappointed.

Not that she'd ever have the opportunity to see them of course.

Not that I'd ever let her.

Not that she'd ever want to.

Agh!

Just screw this.

Finally, after what seemed like a lot of slips, I reach the summit.

Well, nothing much really.

No flower, or trees, or even weeds. Just a piece of rock that got lucky and ended up at the top of a million other rocks, just as plain.

But then something catches my eye.

A nest!

Have I ever told you dragons are really stupid creatures?

Well, if the fact that they decided to have babies on this god-forsaken summit isn't proof enough then I have no more arguments for you.

I take some slow steps–both because I don't want to let my guard down and cause my ankle hurts like hell- towards the nest.

Here we go. Three little omelets just waiting to be eaten.

Heh.

Yeah, I'm not one for jokes. Obviously.

I mutter an Extension charm Aunt Hermione taught me, pointing my backpack and then place the eggs inside it.

Time to go back I guess.

Ok. Hmm…

Little piece of advice about carrying three dragon eggs down a mountain with a sore back, a bleeding knee and a twisted ankle?

It is neither easy nor pretty.

So be sure to avoid it.

"Where the hell have you been?" A high-pitched voice brings me out of my thoughts as soon as I'm back inside the cave. Alina appears to be awake and well… screaming.

Her untamed blonde hair is even messier than usual and has dirt on her face but doesn't seem to mind.

Not that I expected her to.

She has her hands on her hips and is glaring daggers at me. Now what did I do?

Is this anger from yesterday finally coming up?

"Oh, you're up." I try to sound trivial when in fact I am carefully counting my words.

"Damn it, why did you leave?" I-I… I didn't leave per se. I just went out for a…

"How could you Albus?" Albus… Albus… Merlin, is it absolutely disturbed that I love the way she says my name?

"I just went out for a while." I mumble.

"What for? And you didn't even tell me!" But, but…

"You were sleeping!" She sends me a disbelieving look. I'm not good at this. No. Nope.

Now she looks even crazier, if that's possible.

"I was worried you fool." Worried? What for? I don't get it. Oh! Oh, I see now!

"About the Snorkacks?" I ask. I'm just learning to read that girl.

"Of course not!" Huh? And then as if she reconsidered… "I can handle them now that I've recovered." Right.

"I was worried you left me again." I-… what? I just gape at her for a moment or two. Shocked. She was worried that I left her. Like yesterday. I feel guilt welling up inside me once more.

I hadn't thought about all this after I woke up this morning.

All the things I have done over the years. The reason why everyone dislikes me back home. The reason everyone hates me here.

The fact that I was heartless enough to sleep instead of looking for her. Risking her life because of my foolishness.

I know well enough that I look quite dejected right now but I cannot help it.

"I didn't leave you." I whisper as if someone might hear us.

"I'm not going to leave you." Ok, that came out wrong. That's not what I meant to say. Well, it was what I _wanted_ to say but… I could never say such a thing… and then…

You know what?

Just stop listening to me. I'm losing m sanity.

"Are you sure?" At least she didn't start laughing. That's some consolation.

"We're a team right?" I point out and she nods. Good.

"And I know that I suck as a partner but I won't leave you again." I promise.

She smiles a wide smile.

Wow! Ok, this is… it's… beautiful. Her face shines and her eyes warm up. And I'm afraid that my face isn't intact either.

I feel hot. Yeah, like _blushing_ hot. Damn the Wealsey genes for this. I'm twenty five years old for Merlin's sake. Don't you think it's about time to stop with this habit?

"Albus?" She whispers and it reminds me of water running down a river.

Poetic much?

"Hm?" Is all I can say right now.

"I'm hungry." She pouts and gives me the 'puppy eyes'. Look away Al! Take a deep breath. You're not moved by her pouting. No! Of course not!

"Well, guess what we're eating?" I decide to make a joke out of it.

"What?" She lightens up considerably.

I take out my backpack and search its contents for a minute. Then, triumphantly, I pull out a huge egg.

"Omelet!" I exclaim. She stares at me stunned for a while before shouting.

"Oh my!" And then, wow! She runs my way. And ties her small arms around me causing me to almost drop the egg I'm holding.

Merlin that's… so…tight! That girl's got a grip. Hands up!

Then again. It's so calming to be supported like that and having somebody so close to you. I wonder how long has it been since I let someone hug me?

I can't even remember when it was the last time.

Even with those occasional girls I dated it never was like that. _Never!_

We might kiss and spent the night together but it was not intimate. It was cold and without any bonds. And most importantly, no hugs!

Cause hugs are intimate and warm and you have to put out a piece of yourself for the person who is so close to you.

Hugs are…

Wait!

I feel the familiar bricks landing on my skull.

Are all hugs like that?

No. I don't think so. Maybe those exhilarating feelings come out only when hugging her. Maybe it is her arms that make me so calm and carefree. Maybe it is holding her in my arms that I enjoy so much. Not hugging in general.

I sink my right hand inside her long blonde hair that is surprisingly soft and put my other hand on her back.

"I cannot believe you found the eggs all on your own!" She mumbles on my shirt. And I feel a smile crawling up my face. Satisfied much?

"I was bored and you were sleeping. Besides, you know how I love those little creatures." I hear her chuckle and I do the same.

"Yeah, you never fail to mention it." Hey! Was that sarcasm I heard? Now, now that's my area of expertise.

"You should stop being so nice to me you know." I say while moving my head a bit closer to hers. Merlin her hair smell like lavender, even though we've been in this dirty place for almost two days. It's intoxicating. I bet my hair smell like mud and dragon shit. Mind my vocabulary.

"Why should I?" She simply asks. Gaah…

"Cause I might in fact begin to like your antics." Or maybe I have already begun… Since you know, I saved her and she begun calling be Albus and… hmm… Never mind.

"What a tragedy!" She feigns terror and I feel her grip loosening around me.

"I mean Albus I-am-the only-sane-person-on-earth Potter could never like someone." She has me all figured out people… What more is there to say?

"I never said I'm the only sane person on earth. Just the only sane person I know." She scoffs and I smirk my Slytherin smirk.

"Talk about modesty." Now she's released me from her hug and I feel the coldness of the weather catching up with me.

"I'm not particularly modest." I confess looking away from her. Cause it's true right? I'm the one that always points out to everyone how nicely he has managed with his life and stuff.

"Yeah, there's a lot of thing you _aren't _particularly." Huh? Well, thanks a lot. Not!

"Like for example you're not particularly friendly, or easy-going, or supportive, or open-minded, or charming, or-" Yeah, yeah I got it.

"Ok, ok you made your point." I put a hand up to her mouth with every intention to shut her up. But… it just turns out… differently.

My hand obviously likes her face and instead of going back to its respectful place, on my side, it remains, not on her mouth, but on her cheek. Which is equally bad in case you were wondering.

I feel ready to puke and just a tad dizzy. To my defense she doesn't look unaffected either. A peculiar crimson color crawls up her face and her blue big eyes are shinning with surprise and… something more.

"Albus?" Her soft voice makes me lean towards her just a little bit.

"I know, I know, you're hungry." I breathe, coming closer.

"No. That's not it." She's still blushing and now I'm caressing her cheek. Merlin what has gotten into me? Why am I acting like that? Why does it feel so scary and yet so nice? Could this be happiness? Could this be lo-…?

No. Don't dare think of the 'L' word Al. That'll make it all much more real. But this is a dream. It can't be real. It _shouldn't_ be real.

Still I won't stop.

My face is practically inches from hers. I can even feel her breath.

"That's not it Albus." She repeats.

"I might like your nerve-breaking antics too." Ok, right now, the way I am … that's _not_ the best thing she could say to make me stop and pull back.

I can almost feel her lips, her body, her heart…

"But Albus." I stop dead on my tracks.

"I have a boyfriend." What? WHAT?! Is this a joke? I mean it _has_ to be. I cannot have just tried to kiss her and she's telling me this now.

Bloody Hell!

"What?" I cannot hide the surprise in voice. Nor do I want to for that matter.

"I-I have…" Bullshit!

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. But why haven't you told me so before?" I ask exasperated. I mean what the fuck? I could kill the guy with my bare hands right now.

Who cares that I might loose my license? To hell with the Ministry!

"I did! I did tell you! That night when we were sitting at the fire..." She mumbles staring at me with her 'puppy eyes'. Then the bricks hit me.

Of course!

The imaginary boyfriend! The one no one can see. The one that is 'hiding'.

In other words there is no _real_ boyfriend. It's just her crazy stuff again.

"You can't seriously mean that guy who nobody can see, right?" I stress every word. Well, wouldn't _you_ be annoyed?

"Yeah…" She looks away, ashamed. Well, she should be!

If she doesn't want to kiss me then fine. I can live with that. It'll be a pain but I'll manage. But having her lie to me so shamelessly, well that's unacceptable!

"But you cannot see this guy! He's never there…He's a _lie_!" I shout at her face.

"How can you say that? You know how I feel!" Oh! Ok, that means she'd rather stay in her fairytales than in the real world with me.

"I'm not sure I do anymore." I mutter bitterness evident in my voice.

"I mean, you see things differently than me. Fine I accepted that. It took me some time but I came round. But this… boyfriend deal! What the hell Alina? This is messed up!" Very messed up. And you know what makes it even worse?

I might have in fact… kinda… felt something for this nutcase.

Merlin Al, you've got some taste…

I was right in the first place. I'm not supposed to date. Let alone like someone. The only reason to obtain sanity is by keeping away from all this love deal.

"This has nothing to do with the creatures I see and you don't. This is more to me than fake belief Albus. I might not see him but he is who I love." Ok, wow!

That was… pretty… explanatory.

Left no openings for misinterpretations. She'd rather love someone who doesn't exist that even try to kiss me. Sounds pretty clear to me.

I should have expected it actually. I am a bloody bastard. Even my family thinks so. Why would she give me a chance?

I don't deserve one anyway.

Damn it all she's made her decision. So why am I still staring at her dumbfounded?

Look away you fool. Get a grip on yourself!

I take one last look at her blue wide eyes that are still shining.

Enough!

I turn away, put the egg back in my backpack and pull out a sandwich Uncle-Charlie had prepared for us and hand it to her.

"Here eat. I'll start packing. It's cold up here. We should go back." She nods, eyes on her feet.

I put everything in my bag and put the fire off. Ok, time to go.

"Here." Her voice makes me look up and I see her offering me my coat that I've given her yesterday when she was sick.

"Keep it." I whisper but she doesn't seem to hear me.

"I said keep it. At least until your boyfriend gives you his own to keep you warn." I try to sound proud and cool when in fact all I wish is for her to have it. From me.

She doesn't reply. Not that I expected her to.

This is just messed up.

A/N: Ok, that's it. Next update will be soon if I'm any good at predicting.

So pleeeease review and wait for it.

It won't take that long I promise!!!

Sorry again!

Kisses and Apologies

Sarah


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, I decided to update really fast as a compensation for the really long time it took me to update last time

So here you have it.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Those people**

I swipe the sweat form my forehead as I walk inside my tent. Merlin I'm tired! Exhausted better yet.

Those dragons are so needy. I mean you'd think that anything weighting more than five tons would know how to take care of itself. But no! Those three-meter babies cannot handle not being fed twice a day and not having their nests shining clean twenty four seven.

Bloody obnoxious. That's what I say!

The only good thing about carrying dragon food and dragon babies all around the place for one month and a half (yeah it's been _that_ long) is that I have finally recovered my long lost muscles and shape.

I've been in three missions up the hills after that eventful day with Alina and I am proud to announce that I even managed to climb faster than Nero in the last one.

And yes, I know Nero is an old rusty guy who looks like he's a million years old, but man! He is _not_ human! He's like extremely strong and fast and knows these mountains like the back of his hand. So it is an achievement that I have managed to overcome him.

Just so you know.

I take out my clothes and take a shower. Ok, that was refreshing. At least I no longer smell like shit. Literally speaking…

I put on a pair of boxers, some pants and a shirt and land on my bed. Unmoving.

"Al!" Huh? I turn my head towards the entrance of my tent. No, no one.

"In the fire you idiot!" Oh! I fix my gaze at the fireplace in which green flames are burning. And there I see James and Fred and Matt and Scoprius and Rosie all staring back at me smiling.

And to think I kept assuring myself they wouldn't even care I was gone. I mean it is only normal. I was a rotten friend, brother and cousin. I ignored and mocked them and when they tried to do something good for me I screamed their eyes off.

Still they are all grinning at me like we're back seventeen and playing pranks on unfortunate third-years.

"And yes, he's alive people!" James exclaims. How that person is going to be a father is beyond me. Honestly.

"Hey." I mumble a bit –ok a lot- overwhelmed at the unexpected appearance of no less than five people in my fireplace.

"Hey, back!" Fred greets.

"We've missed you Al." Rosie beams at me.

"How's it going man?" Scorpius smirks like a proud Slytherin.

"It's uncle-Al! Long time no see my friend." Matt waves a hand at me almost taking James' eye off.

"Merlin dude! I need this!" James hissed mockingly, pressing his hand to his face.

"I'm ok." I mutter simply, not feeling like elaborating.

"_I see_. What happened?" Scorpius asks crossing his arms. Well, that's my ex-best friend for you people. He just can't accept the fact that someone isn't in a mood to talk.

"Scarecrow-Al here has grown muscles that show from under his shirt_, that's_ what happened son." Fred points out and, to my dismay, everyone seems to be concentrating on my upper body for some reason.

"Too true." Matt agrees giving me the thumbs up. Agh… those people!

"Look he even has some color on his cheeks." No I don't!

"And he has adopted an unshaven look. He looks even more evil now." Doesn't seem to be stopping you from commenting though. My evil look that is.

"My little brother has become a man!" James shut up!

"And to think that I was sure he was gay…" _Excuse me?!_

"Idiots cut it out, Al's got a deal." Rose interrupts. Damn right I do. I have currently five different people speaking together to me and I'm developing a headache.

"No, I don't." I hurry to assure. I mean, ok I might have been turned down because of an _imaginary_ boyfriend but that's hardly a problem. It's a mess alright, a tragedy (dramatic much?) but a problem? Naah…

"Uncle-Charlie says you do." Fred chirps. Can't hold his mouth that man, now can he? Grr…. Wait till I see him.

"I _had_ some trouble adopting but now I'm fine." Which is the truth. Or part of it at least.

"More than fine I'd say. You actually look like a human being Al! Keep this up and you might even find a girl." I narrow my eyes at Matt's last comment. Hasn't anyone told him it's not nice to rub things in?

Then again it's not like he knows about-… Huh? Ok, everyone is staring me.

Wait, let me rephrase this.

_Why_ is everyone staring at me?

And they're not even talking. Which is worrying to say the least.

"_What?_" I say exasperated. What did I do? Now they look at one another ashamed.

"Well…" Yes…

"It's just…" Go on.

"We… think…" _Oh for the love of Merlin!_

"Just say it." And spare us both the torment.

"You just turned so depressed after what Matt said that we freaked." Rose explains on behalf of everyone I suppose.

I sigh.

"I wasn't depressed!" I retort. Just thoughtfully sad. Or whatever. Was never one for words.

"Yeah…erm… sorry mate, but you kinda were." Well, thanks a lot Scorp! I glare at him and cross my arms in front of my chest defensively.

"Now _come on_ Allie just tell us." Fred bats his eyelids in what he considers to be pleading cuteness.

Little piece of information?

It isn't.

Besides I don't talk to people who refer to me as 'Allie' .

"Albus Severus Potter!" What? I raise my head up from my feet. Hm. Bad idea.

Cause all I come across is my older brother's strict face –yeah the one he hardly ever uses- fixed on me.

"Cut the crap and stop acting like a five-year-old who's holding the broken vase and keeps shouting 'I didn't do it, I didn't do it!'." What vase? James was always the one who destroyed stuff anyway.

"I didn't break-…" I start but am interrupted by James' so rarely heard fatherly tone.

"Al, just be a man about it. It's always easier that way." He says.

"Oh, why don't you shut up? It's not like it didn't take _you _a year and a half to be 'a man about it' as you so eloquently put it." I shout at his face and regret it the moment it happens.

Damn it!

Why did I have to go ahead and mention what happened with Juls? It's not like I've forgotten how much he regrets it. How much it still pains him that he was that way with her even though they're happy now.

I said I was a real prat with my friends and family. I said I was going to change. But it appears I've still got a long way to go before being able to not feel ashamed of myself.

"Damn! Look I'm…" …Sorry.

"It's ok bro. Just don't keep us waiting any longer. I've got a pregnant wife to go to." Oh sweet Merlin! I forgot all about this. Selfish much? Well, no surprise there.

"About that! How's Juls? Is everything ok? What month is she now?" I ask and James looses the strict face in seconds.

"She's ok, just a bit grumpy at times but we'll survive. It's a boy! Have I told you it's a boy? I'm gonna have a son! In three months!" And I'm gonna have a nephew! How awesome is that?

"James I think you're missing the point here." Fred whispers in my brother's ear.

"Oh right! Sorry, just got carried away a bit. Speak up then Al." James smiles encouragingly. I look away taking in a breath. This is _not_ gonna be easy.

"Ok, erm…" I pause uncertain of how to go on. That's what you get for never talking to anyone about how you feel.

"Merlin's pants! He's going to talk about it?!" Well, you asked me to…

"I cannot believe it!" But, Fred… it was _you_ who asked…

"I know! I mean this 'fatherly' advice never worked before!" What?! Of course it did. Come on, I mean, I'm not that different! Right?

"I think I'm in love!" I shout and they all stare at me shocked, with unbelieving looks on their faces and above all… silent.

Now that we've clear that up…

"Wow!" Is all they say.

"So… what do you have to say?" I try five minutes later. Well, what am I supposed to do when they don't even reply to me?

"Did someone Imperious you?" No, Matt.

"Did you hit your head somewhere?" Agh…

"Erm… do you feel sick or something?" Scorpius? You too mate?

"Guys! He's being serious…" Thank you Rosie! Thank you! Finally. "I think…" I growl at her and she half-smiles at me with her goofy smile.

"So tell us about her." I would…

"If you care to shut it for ten seconds I will." I hiss and they scowl.

"Well, she's working here with Uncle-Charlie…" They're all hanging from my lips. Babies.

"Is it, Risa?" What? Who's Risa?

"Who's Risa, Fred?" I haven't even heard of her.

"Never mind go on." Fred makes a dismissive gesture at me.

"At first we didn't get along very well." I hear five disappointed sighs from the fireplace.

"Well, what can I say-" And just now Fred decides to interrupt me again.

"Wait, wait, I got it! Is it- is it, Brenda, that blonde German chick?" Hey that woman is forty and married! What is wrong with this boy?

"No Fred. As I was saying she is very peculiar. And you know how I react to peculiar…" I raise an eyebrow waiting for their reply.

"Peculiarly." They all mutter, nodding synchronized.

Too true.

"Anyway we were bickering like crazy, mostly my fault, and Uncle-Charlie made us go up the mountains to pick up some dragon eggs." Fred flinches at this. Cause only the two of us know what it means to go egg hunting. Oh the pain!

"And we'd been climbing for some time when we got into another fight and got separated." It's really frustrating to remember actually.

"And I was like so bored and I decided to go to sleep." I prepare myself for the comments that are sure to come.

"Real responsible Al…" Says Rosie.

"Are you an idiot?" Asks my brother.

Those people never fail me.

"So when I woke up the sun was setting and then it hit me." I pause for the dramatic effect.

"Something big and heavy I hope." I don't know about heavy Scorp but it sure was big.

"I hadn't seen…" And again interrupted…

"Helen?" That's it I quit. I'm never gonna finish this story.

"No. For the last time Fred her name's not Risa or Brenda or whatever. I'm in love with Alina." Well, that shut him up for good.

"Alina…as in Alina Lovegood?" Or maybe I was too quick to speak.

"Yep." I confirm.

"But, but, but…" Yes?

"She's so…" So…?

"So… different from you." Oh! About that…

"I know." I agree with him.

"And you're ok with it?" Fred asks messing his short red hair with his hands.

"I'm in love with her, so that would be a 'yes'." I mean how many times do I have to say it? I'm in love with her…

Wow, that sounds nice!

No! Don't think about it Al. It'll only make you more depressed afterwards.

"Well, done Al!" Rosie claps her hands.

"But _guys_…!" Fred protests. "You don't know her! She's weird! She's like a younger version of Aunt-Luna." I nod like a little kid. She is. And she's also so blonde and so cute and she smiles all the time and never holds a grudge and her eyes just shine…

"She keeps saying she sees creatures…" And she's so adorable about it.

"Snorkacks." I put in smiling.

"Whatever." Fred mutters grimly. "Point is she's like crazy and Al is so level-headed all the time, so sane…It just can't work." Blah blah blah… I hear none of it.

"Fred." James says.

"No. NO! I'm right. Al you should be the first to agree that you can't be with her! Go back to hating her!" I can't. As simple as that. I should though.

"Fred!" James cries.

"What?" My redheaded cousin snaps. Not that he wasn't already snapping, but before that his shouts were directed to me whereas now they aim at James.

"Fred _look_ at him. He's in la-la land for the past ten minutes. And it's Al we're talking about. He doesn't _do_ smiley. I think it's a good thing he likes her." My brother glares defiantly at my cousin and then Fred looks at me and I smile at him and I think the problem is solved.

"I still cannot believe this." He mumbles and falls silent.

"Go on then Al." Matt encourages me. Well, let me see where was I?

I spend the next half hour reciting everything that has happened up the mountain with her and receiving comments here and there. Some of them really clever… _Most_ of them not so much.

"And she pulled back?" Rose gapes at me. Well, yes she pulled back and that's embarrassing enough as it is so I don't really appreciate Matt's laughs at the moment.

"And she said she has a boyfriend?" I nod. Grr…

"But it's an imaginary one?" I nod again. How pathetic is that?

"Wow she preferred the non-existent boyfriend over you. Well that's an achievement Al." Thanks Scoprius. I make a rude hand gesture to him.

"And what now?" Fred mutters still a bit surprised but not angry anymore. Or so I hope.

"Well, it's been a month since then and we're just friends. Not very close to each other but still friends." I explain. What more is there to happen?

"It's a pity." Matt comments.

"You've lost your chance. You can't really try to win her _now_." Well, I had no chance in the first place I'm afraid. But what does he mean 'now'? What's wrong with now?

I mean, hypothetically speaking_, if _ I could win her over why would it be impossible for me to do it now?

"What do you mean 'now'?" I inquire absent-mindedly.

"Well, you know, since you're coming back to Mother England in three days." No I'm not. I've still got plenty of time. Yes, of course. I took my entire Sabbatical it can't be over yet. Besides…

"Matt, I'm not coming back till the 19th. And that is…" I rack my brains for the appropriate date. Needless to say there are no journals here.

"…In three days." Matt puts in. What?! No, it isn't! I still have weeks before I leave. This is a never-ending torture, remember?

No? No?!

Agh… me neither. Damn it all and just now that, despite all the drama and rejection and pure insanity, I am beginning to like the life here, I have to go?

"But… I cannot leave!" I run my hand through my always messy hair.

"You've been gone for two months Al. You _have _to leave or else you'll loose your job _and_ your place." Crap, I didn't even think of this. I'll loose my apartment. I haven't paid the rent in two months. My job in the Ministry. The place the Head of the Department promised me. The Wizengamot! MY LIFE!

How could I ever forget?

Are a bunch of dragons and a pair of shining blue eyes capable to make me let it all go?

Erm…

I'd rather leave this question unanswered. Just for the sake of my sanity.

"I know, I know. But all I want is a little more time." Just a tiny bit more time…

"Al…" No! No, don't. I don't want to hear it. I can live without your pity thank you very much.

I raise a hand and stop Scorpius mid-sentence.

"Bu it's for you own good. That girl you like, Alina, is obviously not interested and it'll only hurt you…" Rose says. Bullshit. I can live with just having her nearby. Having her as my friend is enough for me so what is their problem?

"And what about your job? I mean you said you wanted to be a famous lawyer since I can remember you. And now you're gonna give that chance up just to stay here feeding dragons with a nutcase that doesn't even care for you?" Hey! Don't call her that! And I thought Matt was on my side…

Oh what am I saying? He _is _on my side. Everyone is.

Everyone except for me.

But… isn't that what they wanted me to do? Stop caring so much about work and well… myself and find something else to care about.

Wasn't selfishness one of my bad traits? Aren't those the people who called me a workaholic two months ago?

"Oh, come on! Before I came here you used to scold me for caring for no one but myself and working all the time. And now you're shouting my ears off because I care for someone else and no longer live to work? If you want to control my life so badly then at least make up your mind about it!" I mean enough with all this judgment!

Everyone just stares at me for a few moments. Dumbfounded.

"What? Aren't you gonna say anything? Like 'you are a fool' or 'you're ruining your life' or whatever?" I kneel closer to the fire expectant. Ok, let's hear their objections.

No. Nope. Nothing. Complete and deafening silence.

"Not really." Fred mumbles.

"Actually," Yeees… "I suppose you're right, bro." I am? No I'm not! I never am.

"It's just that, somehow you always seemed the one that had a hard time adopting to stuff, the one who always preferred to be away." Yeah, I was, so what?

"So I guess we were all kinda scared you might push everyone out of your life and stay on your own. That's why we always interfered more than we did with others." What? That's all? Not cause I am a fool? Not cause I'm incompetent? Not-…

Sweet Merlin those people!

I sigh. _Those people! _It's like my motto these days…

Those people…

"Ok, ok I get it. I'll come back. At least for a while." I look away from their beaming faces. Agh… how do they always get what they want is beyond me.

"Not for you." I lie. They don't need to know the power they exert on me. That'll make them think they can do whatever they want with me. Which they can but if only they knew they'd exploit it in every possible way. I daren't even think what they'd be capable of.

"Because I have clients waiting for me. I cannot abandon their cases just like that." Damn it, they're still beaming… And that's not promising. Not promising at all.

"That's greeeeat uncle-Al!" Sure, after you've whined my mind away you remember to be nice.

"Well, we're just glad you decided you come back on your own, mate. We'd hate it to use a certain argument to _make_ you return." Yeah…three cheers for free will… Pff…

"What argument?" I snap my head up at Scorp who spoke last.

"Well, cous, we're sorta getting married next week, Scorpius and I." What? No way!

"Roooosie! Don't say it like that. You sound so… bored about it." They're getting hitched? My cousin and my best mate? Next week?!

"Well, you've been obsessing about it for the past month Scorp. I can't really blame her." Wait, wait, wait! James knew?

"It's true son. I mean isn't the bride supposed to be worried about stuff like that, not the groom?" Fred knew too? Everyone knew and no one saw any reason to let _me_ know? Those people…

"Oh, don't tease him guys!" Rosie hisses.

"Scorp, baby, I love you and I'm totally excited we're having our wedding next week." She kisses him despite the protests of the male members of her me that is. Merlin! You'd think that after seven years together my family would have gotten used to them snogging, but no! They still flinch when they kiss in front of them.

"You see Al, he's been choosing honeymoon destinations and suits for weeks now and talking about it non-stop. It's really getting on their nerves." Oh! I see. Poor guys. Scorpius is really pathetic when it comes to Rosie-related matters. Funny…

But pathetic.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded hearing about it a bit earlier. I mean guys! Aren't we family? Why am I learning about your marriage a week before it actually takes place? I mean what's next? Will James _owl_ me to say his son is going to Hogwarts or something?" I raise my hands up in protest.

"We're really sorry Al. We owled Uncle-Charlie and he said we'd better not unsettle you cause you're finally adopting." I will murder that guy! I swear. I mean _come on_! This is not something you just not tell your cousin and best friend!

"Hey, I've still got eleven years till my boy leaves the nest! Can you please not bring that up until we go wand-buying?" James shrieks. He's already getting into this fatherly business and the baby's not even here yet.

"Fine, fine. Well, what can I say? Congrats guys! I'm glad. Not surprised, but glad!" I smile at them and they smile back. Cool. Finally Scorp got the guts to ask her. He'd been hiding that ring in his old school trunk for months.

But don't tell. Best friend's silence oath…

"So you'll be back…" About that…

"In the 19th. As planned. Forget about the shit I've been telling you." Yeah, forget about her. Forget… Forget her!

Nope. Not working.

"Ok, well, we'll see you then. Take care Al!" I will, I will…

"Sorry about the weird girl…" I'm sorry too Matt but what can I do?

"And be sure to owl me as soon as you're back, mate. We have to find your best man's suit." My… What? I'm the best man?!

"Oh, Scorp, I'm touched!" I fake a dreamy look.

"Yeah, forget to owl me and you'll be both touched _and_ sorry." Scorpius grants me a death-glare. Man, he's really stressed about this… It's gonna be a looooong week. I can feel it already.

I watch as the flames turn back to their normal red-orange color and the faces of my friends disappear.

Ok, that was a lot to absorb. And I mean _a lot_! Like tons.

I walk out of my tent. A walk would be nice. No?

I need to think of stuff.

First of all I'm leaving. Which is both good and bad as it turns out. I mean on the one hand I have to leave both Alina, who might love an imaginary person but is still very important to me, as well as a carefree life that I have recently begun to enjoy.

On the other, leaving is my only chance to go on with my life. Like it or not I cannot spent the rest of my life wishing and waiting for a person to whom I probably mean nothing. Or at least not much. And I have a job that is extremely tiring and hard but I still love it. And all this 'campfire vacation' deal here has almost made me forget about this. Not to mention that I have family back in England who might not really like me right now but I care about them and I need to prove that I am not the jerk they think I am.

So I'm leaving. Period.

I walk a bit inside the thick forest too deep in thought to consider listening to my Uncle's rules and stay inside my tent during night time. Besides I'm not a little kid.

I return to my inner thoughts.

I have to let everyone know. But I cannot speak to Alina myself. No freaking way! I mean I'd surely regret the whole deal if I see her face and I'll stay here and I'm gonna loose my job and my house and probably my life if I don't go to Scorpius and Rose's wedding.

No, I can't tell her myself. I'll ask Uncle-Charlie to do so. And owl the Head of my Department for that place in Wizengamot.

And then pack and… Suddenly something catches my eye…Huh? Who's…?

WHAT THE HELL?!

For the love of Merlin please let me be dreaming! Having a nightmare or something.

This cannot be happening!

No bloody way! I refuse to…

Merlin's pants…

It's …and … which means…

I was so wrong. _Stupidly and excruciatingly_ wrong!

Cause right there, a few feet away from me, in the dark Romanian forest there's Alina snogging the eyes off somebody who's pretty much as imaginary as I am.

I watch dumbfounded the two figures so engrossed in their… _activities_ that they don't even notice me even though I'm not that far away.

Who is this guy? I've never seen him before but little piece of information?

He's dead. Let me think how many years do I get for first degree murder? Hm…

WHO CARES?

He is as dead as dust. This dark-haired, tall, huge, muscle-y guy…

Ok, fine maybe he's just a bit stronger than I am. But I'll die trying.

'You honor, it was a moment of lapse judgment. I assure you. I'm not a violent person. But please do tell me, what would you do if you came across the girl you possibly loved snogging someone you thought didn't even exist? Yeah, I guess you'd never find yourself in such a situation. No, you're too smart for that. You would have probably asked the girl who exactly that guy was before jumping to conclusions. Well, what can I say…? Have I mentioned how good black looks on you?'

I prepare my testimony when suddenly I hear Alina's faint and shaky voice speaking.

"Dan, stop, stop we need to talk." So it's Dan. Go to …

"What about baby?" Baby? How dare he?

"You know perfectly well what. Every time you decide to show yourself down here it is for one reason and one reason only." Erm… to see her?

"To see you." That's what I thought.

"Oh, don't try to woo me Dan. I know it's not because of me that you came." What? The guy doesn't even attempt to show shame or regret, or something to calm her. What is going on here?

I half-hide behind a trunk and watch shamelessly.

"Well, sweetheart, we all got a job to do." A job? Is he working with dragons too? How come I've never seen him.

"_Smuggling_ is not a job, it's a crime Dan!" Smuggling? _Smuggling?!_ That's why her boyfriend is invisible to everyone? Cause he's a smuggler and hiding?

What is her problem exactly? Going out with such a person! I cannot believe it. She's such a nice person. It can't be real!

"Well, what other choice do I have? I need the money. I've got three sisters to take care of since dad died." I sigh. Excuses. There are lots of people out there who are having a hard time but that doesn't mean they all turn into criminals.

"Your sisters are old enough to take care of themselves." I bet!

"That's not for you to decide Alina." Hey! Watch your mouth dude, cause you'll be dead before you say 'smuggler' . Trust me I might not be so strong but I've got killer skills in hexes.

"Well, since you're making me lie to everyone it kinda makes it my business." That's right! Go girl. Merlin I love her.

"What exactly happened to you baby? You never judged me like that before. Is there something wrong? Did I do something?" You are selling stolen goods what more do you have to do jerk?

"No, no, it's not your fault that I'm grumpy. I just have a lot of stuff in my mind lately. Sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." She's such a victim! Why did she have to say this? She ought to break up with him and never let him touch her in this awful way that sickens me.

"I mean I knew what you did from day one so I have no right to judge you now after all this time." The bastard nods and hugs her. Arg…I. Will. Kill. Him.

"Dan…" I narrow my eyes. What now?

"Why are you here?" She asks and I clench my fists.

"I have business." Business? So that's how he calls his stealing!

"I see. No," She raises a small hand to his mouth. "Don't tell me more. I'd rather not know." Alina… I feel my breath getting caught up in my throat. Why are you doing this to yourself?

"Just… you know… the eggs that we brought about a month ago, please don't take those." The eggs? Which eggs? The eggs _I_ found?

"The ones whose mother had died?" Bloody Dan asks and she nods. My eggs!

"Ok. Ok, baby I won't. I know how you hate me to steal from that Weasley guy." Good at least she had the morals to hate him for stealing from Uncle-Charlie.

"Thanks." She half-smiles and I feel my heart beating fast. She looks so sad. Why is she sad? Shouldn't she be happy with this idiot? Didn't she admit lovingly him the other day?

So why are her blue eyes so dark now?

As I see them kissing again I make up my mind. The lawyer in me finally waking up.

I clear my throat and they break apart.

And as her big blue eyes meet mines I cross my arms defensively and repeat my former statement.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

A/N: So here it is. It wasn't as fast as I wanted but still fast enough right???

Tell me what you think!!!

Review!

I love you all

I'll make sure to update now that I'm on a trance with this.

Kisses

Sarah


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ta-dah! Another quick update for all you awesome readers!

I am very grateful for the reviews and I appreciate it a loooot!

I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Her imaginary boyfriend**

"What the hell is going on here?" I repeat my former question. Angry.

Freaking outraged!

Cause he has his arms around him and she is staring at him with those wide blue eyes of hers that spark under the moonlight… Ok note to self. Stop thinking about the eyes of the person you plan on telling off.

"Hey mate, nothing is going on. I'm just visiting my girlfriend. So we really could use some privacy to…well you know…"No, I don't know! I don't _wanna_ know. I glare at this Dan guy who stares back at me uneasy.

"I'm sorry but Alina, here, is not supposed to go out during night. Uncle-Charlie's orders." Who'd have thought they'd come in handy after all?

"Well, as far as I recall, you're not Charlie." She says through gritted teeth. I don't care!

"Then I'll just go call him." I threaten. Yeah, I could call him and see what he thinks about his favorite girl snogging a smuggler.

"Go ahead." Alina dares me. Oh, you think I won't? You think I'll jerk out? You're the one who should be jerking out. I narrow my eyes even more.

"Ok, ok, don't get mad man. We were just having some fun. Nothing wrong with that. I'll go now. See you some other time baby." Some other time? Not if I can help it!

The bloody Dan leaves quickly like the _coward_ that he is but I don't mind him. My eyes are on her.

"This is your boyfriend?" I gaped at her. And feel the same anger I felt when I first saw them together.

"Yep." Still gaping.

"You're in love with a smuggler? Seriously?" A smuggler?

"I already told you so." Oh, don't even remind me of that. How could I have been so stupid as to think he didn't even exist?

But you'll have to admit people, all the clues pointed to that direction. I mean she kept going about how 'nobody could se him' and how 'he only showed his face to her' and blah blah blah…

"But…" I try to protest. 'Try' being the key word here.

"But what? Do you have a_ problem_ with that?" Wow! Ok, furious much? I mean I have had my fair share of angry outburst in my twenty-five years but this is seriously scary.

_No,_ I cannot be defeated by her cute glares and her sweet –screaming, but sweet- voice.

"Damn right I do!" I adapt a more decisive tone. She was snogging a thief. She does _not_ get to win this argument.

"I don't see why…" She spits in a way that would make my Slytherin friends beam and sigh. When exactly did that sweet and weird girl begin being so… aggressive again?

Well, never mind this…

"Because girls like _you_…" I interrupt. How shall I put this?

"Yes…" Girls like her, pretty and sweet and heart-warming, life-changing creatures are not supposed to… I mean…

"Men like _him_…" I stumble again. Jerk-faced, stealing, law-breaking bastards…

"Yes…" Men like him are not supposed…

"Girls like you are not supposed to love men like him!" I shout at her face. That's right!

Her face changes from angry to surprised and I can _feel_ her stiffen even though we're at least three feet away from each other.

"And who are girls like me supposed to love? Men like _you_?" I sense a newly obtained pain in my stomach. Men like _me_? She was not supposed to mention 'that'! 'That' is something I'd rather forget… No matter how awfully nice and exhilarating it was to be close to her, breaths from kissing her, if I ever want to go on I'll have to forget of 'that'.

"No. Surely not. But he's a bloody criminal Alina!" I say earnestly. I mean fine she's an awesome person who could make anyone feel happy. Even self-hating, depressed, cynics like myself. So yeah… it's hard to say that anyone deserves her.

"It's not like he's a murderer or something. He's just importing material against the law. That's all." Oh, we both know this is a load of…

"Still a criminal." I sing-song. But not in a cute freakish way. In an angry, ironic way.

"So what? It is none of your business who I date and who I love. So cut it out." None of my business? But I care for her! I feel so helpless. Are grown up men supposed to feel so helpless? Don't think so…

"There's _nothing_ for you to gain from this." She stresses her every word. Yeah, yeah, no need to point it out. I know. It's not like I wanted her to break up to have her for myself. I'm not that big of a jerk. Not to mention that she doesn't even like me.

"You should _know_ better than think I do this for my own benefit." I mouth my accusation as she did hers.

"_Should I?_ Aren't you the person who's never happy with anything? The person who likes no one? The person who abandons others up the bloody mountains because they're too different from him?" She did _not_ just use this to shut me up. She didn't!

I cannot believe her! Being all nice to me after I saved her even though she _knew_ I was at fault for what had happened and choosing _now_ to throw it to my face. How… two-faced of her.

"Ok, you made your point, now let me see if I can make mine." I swallow hard. I will try to protect her for as long as I can. And she can do with me whatever she pleases.

"You're a great person. You have the potential to be anything you want and with anyone you want. So don't ruin your life by dating that jerk." I take a deep breath and inspect my job.

"Oh, don't glare at me. It's true he's a jerk. And not because he smuggles, but because he did not come here to see you. Because he cares for himself more than he does for you. Because -what the hell?- he left you here and run as soon as I mentioned Uncle-Charlie." What kind of loving man does that? Tell me please. Cause even I who have zero experience in love can see this is not it.

Suddenly my attention goes back to her. Because she has this _dark_ look upon her face. Yes I said dark… cause well… there's not really any other way to describe it. It's not angry anymore, or surprised, or stiff. It's just … dark.

Alina takes a few steps coming right before my chest. Yeah, she's not really tall… She's small and cute and delica- … Oh shut up Al!

Focus!

She stares at me and I feel x-rayed (it is _x-rayed_ right? I always forget how dad calls this).

Ow! Ouch, ouch, ouch… that hurt!

Damn it she slapped me! That girl! What is wrong with her?

I grab her hand to prevent her from attempting a new attack at me. _What the hell?_

I just wanted to help!

"What gives you the right to judge him? What gives you the right to judge _me_? To judge everyone! You think you're some sort of level-headed genius who is _above _everybody else." I-I…

"Well, you're _not_ above us! Take my word for it. The only reason you cannot see anyone from where you're standing is cause you're all alone!" Agh...

"I might be a bitch and a nutcase and a victim but it's ok. I know I'll never reach your high standards anyway. Cause, you're a lawyer and you're independent and you're Harry Potter's son and you're just bloody _amazing_." I-I-I'm not… amazing.

"But I don't care! I don't care for you! I might have cared once but I've learnt my lesson. You can be as perfect as you like, to me you're still a nothing." Nothing… Nothing…

Yes, that's what I am. Once again she's figured me out. And I wondered why she didn't like me. Fool.

What is there to like anyway. She's right. I'm not above anyone else. I'm not amazing not even close. I'm a sickening sight, a pitiful sod.

Screw this.

All of this.

What am I even doing here?

James said I had to relax and think of others for once. Then he said I've changed. I've become a man. Bullshit…

That's enough though.

From now I'm not listening to anyone. I am what I am. I cannot improve. Let others save the world.

I have to leave. Now! I cannot hear more. Cause if I do I might not be able to stop myself from jumping off a cliff or something.

"Alina…" I whisper. Merlin I sound pathetic. I cannot … speak…

I cut my sentence half-way and turn away from her.

Then I start walking towards my tent and I see her doing the same.

…

Though when I actually reach the entrance, I feel the same old anger covering me. Not for her words though but for my own actions. My own life. Why can't I just be gone? Disappear from the face of earth… What more is there for me?

I freeze to the spot to rethink of my moves. I should go to bed, it's true but I cannot sleep.

Maybe I should take another walk. To think… Think of what though?

There's nothing to think of. Nothing.

But my thoughts are interrupted by loud voices.

I take a look at Alina's tent that is the last one in a long line of tents. The lights are off and I suppose she's sleeping.

Which means she hasn't heard the voices. That makes sense. Since the voices are probably coming from Uncle-Charlie's tent that is at the other end of the line.

I quickly make up my mind to go check out what is wrong. Perhaps I can prove useful.

I walk fast towards Uncle's tent. Lights are burning there and I can distinguish about six voices. One of them is surely Uncle Charlie's but the rest I am not sure of.

"Hey! It's me Albus, what's wrong? Can I come in?" I call out before entering.

"Come on in Albus. I think we'll need your help." My Uncle says in a strict voice that is nothing like him. I nod to myself and push away the curtain.

In the interior of the tent there are indeed six people. Now, seven.

Uncle-Charlie, Nero, Brenda, two people who look like Romanian Aurors and…dear Merlin!

No, no I don't mean dear Merlin is in the tent. It was just a surprise exclamation.

_Him? _

The smuggling bastard. Grr…

I glare at him and glare and glare… till I make a peculiar observation.

I'm not the only one glaring at him.

"What is going on Uncle-Charlie?" I ask defensively.

"Well, I was just coming back to my tent early and I found this man here stealing from me." Oh, damn! No, calm down Al, sure enough, he was going to get himself caught eventually.

"He is a smuggler. I have heard about him." Brenda adds in her so distinctive German accent.

"Oh!" I put in. Then the two law enforcement guys make some comments -which I cannot understand- in Romanian and Uncle-Charlie replies something in the same dialect.

"The Aurors say they had been looking for him everywhere. That's why they came very fast as long as I let them know." That would explain it.

"The bastard had been trying to steal those eggs you saved Al." Brenda says.

He _what?!_

That…

Damn it, he promised to her! He said he wouldn't take those!

The liar. That back-stabbing snake…

But it's _her _liar. Her boyfriend. The one she wants…

She would be so heartbroken if she knew…If he was sent to prison…

Suddenly I make a resolution.

"Did he take them away?" I ask quickly and curtly.

"Erm… no, he didn't have the time…" Ok, that is good!

"Then no crime was actually committed." I say thoughtfully.

"Well, he was _going_ to…" I know, Merlin save me, I know.

"You don't know that." I cannot believe what I just said.

"But Al! He was in the tent holding them!" My uncle counters.

"Yeah, but he didn't in fact take them." What am I doing? I have no arguments…

"Al, don't be foolish. He's going to be tried tomorrow morning. The Aurors say they're taking him with them." Oh, crap. I cannot prevent him form being arrested anymore.

And I can't even say he was worth the try. He wasn't.

_She_ was though.

I turn away and go to my tent.

And wanna hear some wise words?

If you don't feel like going to bed and would rather go for a walk… well… show some restrain and stay inside anyway.

Cause look where walks lead me.

I cannot say I slept last night.

I did stay in bed though. And good thing about sleepless nights? They get to plan your next move. Which is good.

I put on the only suit I brought with me here and pack the rest of my belongings. It's time to go. At last.

It feels like forever since I came here. Strange. I think that after all this drama and fights and rejections and more drama, and even though I think I'm leaving more depressed than what I came, I still will miss this place.

I take my wand and put the letter it took me two hours to write in my right pocket.

"Al!" Oh, no! And here I was hoping I could leave unnoticed.

"Uncle-Charlie!" I exclaim with fake enthusiasm.

"What are you-…?" Erm… I'm sorta leaving. I notice his surprised face and then nod in agreement.

"But I thought you were leaving tomorrow." Well, yeah…I _was_. Past tense.

"Scorpius is freaking out because of the wedding and I thought he could use some help." And that's _one_ reason.

"He's having second thoughts?" Who Scorpius? Oh, don't make me laugh.

"No, he just realized his hair don't match with his tie." Or so he said… Idiot. Narcissist.

"Well, that's…" Uncle stumbles a bit.

"Weird, I know." I add. And as we look at one another we break into fits of laughter.

"What can I say Al? I think you've changed a great deal all this time. I'm glad. Really glad." That makes one of us…

"Thanks . I'll see you next week." I hug my uncle in a totally manly hug.

"Oh! Before I forget." I take out the envelope.

"Care to give this to Alina?" I say not even considering to look at him.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?" Oh, here we go with the questioning.

"I have to go." That's right. I've got stuff to do.

"Ok, ok, fine." He shrugs. Phew…

I pick up my sack and Apparate to the nearby city from where I'm supposed to take the Portkey to London.

But before that there is one more thing.

I search the place with my eyes. No where did Brenda say it was…

No, no, no… Damn where's the sodding thing?

Oh! There it is.

I walk fast towards a large old building. I pass a guard or two without even greeting them.

I ask for instructions from an old bat-like woman behind a desk and move to the left as instructed.

I open a large wooden door and take in a breath. There in the front of the big room I spot two men speaking animatedly. Ok, that's the right room.

"Excuse me. Excuse me!" I shout making everyone jump up surprised.

"Sir, we're in the middle of another case now. You should wait for your turn outside." A suited middle-aged man replies.

"No, no! I'm not waiting for another case. I'm here for this one." I point out clearly.

"I'm here to defend Mr Dan Saders." I narrow my eyes. Good thing is it's going to be over soon.

Actually, if I have any skill at all, it'll be over _very_ soon.

A/N: OK, ok thank for reading.

And please, please, please leave a review!

I'd love you if you did!

By the way, next chapter will probably be Alina POV, what do you say?

Kisses

Sarah


End file.
